


In Liquor

by plotdog



Series: ds9 drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: Keiko去买酒。





	In Liquor

惠子来了，这个星期的第二次。实际上，她根本不住在这个城区，她和丈夫，迈尔斯，住在更南的区域，星际舰队搭建的板房里。但出于某种原因，准确来说，农学上的原因，她经常坐着现在卡达西城居民常搭乘的小型公交铁轨，穿过绵延十公里的建筑工地，抵达重建中的北托区。

北托区里立满了白墙黑顶的临时板房，板房前面的地面上铺着成片的培育网，鹅黄的细弱的草芽从灰黑色的网眼里钻出一点点，整块地面的形状就像一只脓疮破裂的大癞蛤蟆，还冒着一股草汁和腐殖质混合出来的难言的气味，不用提对气味敏感的卡达西人，哪怕人类闻了也要喘不过气来。

惠子一下车就拧起了眉头。她上次已经和这个区的主管商量过了，一个瓦肯人，瓦肯科学院派遣来的植物学专家，用他无懈可击的逻辑解释了这样的设计：蔓衣草不仅可以高速平衡大气中的碳氧比例，还具有无与伦比的可以吸附细微尘埃颗粒的纤维，更重要的是不挑剔生长环境，是可以在卡达西城生存的为数不多的几种植物之一；至于散发出的气味，对任何已知种族没有机理上的伤害，可以忽略不计。惠子不想买他的账，但在拧着眉头看了看预算之后，她觉得还是把这个议题暂时搁置比较好。

环顾周围，惠子觉得可能自己三年来被旧金山的气候惯坏了。与她擦身而过的北托区居民们似乎完全没有意识到他们生活在何种恶臭之中，神色如常。想到刚来卡达西时天天要戴氧气面罩，惠子很能理解他们的处境。不用戴面罩遮粉尘，不用打雨伞挡酸雨，这在半年前都是梦寐以求的事。现在他们连公交铁轨都建起来了。照此进度，再不用半年，这里的环境就能回归宜居标准。她在考虑是否要把茉莉和小吉从北海道接过来，他们的祖父母要把他们宠坏了，迈尔斯看到茉莉的数学成绩单之后喝掉了半瓶酒——虽然惠子怀疑他本来就想找个理由往嘴里灌酒，因为如果他真的是为女儿担心，他就会把信用点花在有限额的星际通话上，和茉莉好好谈谈，而不是把它们拍到惠子手里，叫她去北托区办公务的时候顺路带点酒回来。

出于不可知的原因，北托区的夜间市场里，贩售的更多的不是卡达西本地特产。他们贩卖星际舰队的通讯器，克林贡的咖啡，甚至偷偷交易自治同盟留下的食品粉，罔顾食用后产生的副作用。当然还有卡纳酒，但它已经不是当今最受欢迎的酒了，度数太高，后劲太大，而且空肚子喝了会使劲放屁。有个来自给养队的小卒把酿造威士忌的配方交给了卡达西本地的酒徒，到现在，依据迈尔斯的说法，“手工酿出来的和复制机做出来的酒，区别就像活人和全息人那么大”。如果贝久人看到北托区的地下酒庄，看到他们捐助的谷物被派上了这种用场，肯定要气得七窍生烟。

惠子先去指挥分部处理她的公务，完成来年的耕作计划——实际上他们只有一半的时间在工作，那个脾气古怪的瓦肯人喜欢在她每句话没说完的时候打断一下，纠正她“没有按照准则”的“鲁莽”的“罔顾成本”的决定。她最终把他请出会议室（占地不到十平米的板房），然后和他的卡达西副手交流。卡达西年轻人长了一双睁不开的瞌睡眼，无论她说什么都跟着缓缓点头，令人怀疑他已经在座位上睡着了，点头只是耳朵接收到声音之后没有经过大脑的非条件反射。

她感到很丧气，午餐的时候给自己灌下了一杯克林贡咖啡，冲淡嘴里咀嚼的木屑味的三明治，并且尽力无视几桌之外的瓦肯人：他从斜挎包里拈出一只小小的饭盒，掀开饭盒，把盖子垫在饭盒底下，从侧沿抽出一柄细溜溜的叉子，从饭盒里戳一块晶莹剔透的莴苣出来，放进嘴里细细地咀嚼，牙齿碰撞的声音都清晰可闻。惠子感觉自己要吐了。她从食堂（另一座狭小的板房）里出来，脚步尚且稳妥，她不想让别人感觉她在逃跑。回忆了一下上次走的路，她转了几个弯，拐进了老城区。

老城区并没有多古老，实际上，北托区在卡达西城的诸区里算是比较晚建立的了。但地处北郊的地理位置给他们带来了幸运，自治同盟的集中轰炸漏掉了几近一半的城区。许多旧式的楼房依然伫立在原地，尽管可能蒙上了一层煤灰，或者塌陷掉大片的屋顶。但和其他城区比起来，这里保存较为完整，所以有很多适用的房屋被征用然后改造成医院和行政场所，当然还有市场。惠子上次去附近的医院，看到走廊上挂着水墨画，才意识到这里曾经是一所画廊，轰炸开始的时候正在办一场画展，刚刚布展完毕，还没揭幕。画的主人当时正在路上。

画廊改造成医院，图书馆改造成市政厅，停车场改造成教室，万事皆非，倒是市场还是原来的市场，只不过取消了宵禁，也没有了以前商管局那般严苛的条例。惠子非常确信，现在这里面有一半的商品都违法，如果现在的卡达西还有任何条文或者执法的人的话。星际舰队出于一种尴尬的地位，不能代替卡达西临时政府管理细枝末节；临时政府又陷于重建工作的焦头烂额之中，根本无暇照顾市场上流通的是清水还是血液。卡达西人就像结束了一场蜗居在岩洞里的漫长的冬眠，失去了法律的管控，创造出了一万种违背昔日原则的方法。迈尔斯说，不过是威士忌而已，全象限都合法流通；惠子的嘴边挂着制酒过程中可能违反饮食安全条例的一百种可能性，但她看到丈夫日渐苍白的脸色，听到他夜间热到睡不着时凄惨的哼哼，她决定不说出来。她走进市场的大门，感觉鞋底立马沾上了烂泥。

前两次她都是在一个卡达西-贝久混血小孩那里买的。得承认，其中有同情的部分，迈尔斯也说买到的酒品不错。但今天那个小孩没有在摊位上，水泥台子后面坐着一个卖粥的老妇女。老妇女说小孩被他父亲找到，一起去南托区住了。然后她问惠子要不要来一碗粥。

惠子坐在她从水泥台下摸索出的折叠椅上，端着塑料碗小心地喝。碗里浮着莴苣块，这让她联想到那个翘着小拇指吃蔬菜沙拉的瓦肯人，不由得眉头一皱。但粥的味道好极了，松软的口感尝起来就和关东的大米一样。她想问，煮粥的大米是从哪里来的？然后她才想起来，地球的水稻和小麦都习惯不了卡达西的碱性土壤，这些大米唯一可能的来源就是地球的农业殖民地，甚至地球本身。想到这些米粒搭乘着星舰来到光年以外的外星球，到头来还是落入了地球人的嘴里，惠子不禁露出了笑容。

卡达西大娘正握着一柄缝合器，缝着一件带纽扣的小围巾。惠子在救援中心看到过这种衣物，一般只有卡达西儿童会穿。在青春期蜕皮之前，他们脖子上的鳞片都很软，很容易被划伤，所以常年都要在脖子周围系一圈围脖一样的织物。卡达西的成年礼上，也就是九岁生日的时候，卡达西小孩们要亲手挖个坑，把他们的小围巾都给烧了。

“这个是给谁缝的？孙子？”惠子知道自己不该多问，但她还是问了。她想问附近哪里能买酒，但不该直接问，会太突兀。卡达西人不喜欢突兀。

“孙子？”蜷缩在木头椅子里的卡达西大娘笑呵呵地哼了一声，“算了吧，我都不知道我儿子在哪……这个是做了拿去卖的，你看看，”她把小围巾举起来，用手指撑开领口，“连弹性都没有，现在的布料……我要有孙子，绝不会让他用这个。”她小心地瞧了瞧惠子，“你不会要买吧？”

惠子连忙摇头，但又不是很确定摇头在卡达西人文化中的意思，于是又接上话，“不，我没有熟识的卡达西年轻人……”

“哈，就当你省到钱了，这一小件围巾，要在以前的市场里能值十块钱，现在，哼，也有五十信用点吧。”

惠子眨吧眼睛，“五十？我买瓶酒都要四十呢。”

“四十块的酒？天啊，你以前是不是都在这个小混蛋这边买的？小姑娘，你被蒙了。”她放下缝到一半的小围巾，惠子很想纠正她说的“小姑娘”，她都快六十岁了。老大娘伸出手朝市场的东南角指了指。“看到那家门头上挂塔拉芋头的店吗……对，那家挂着绿色雨棚的。去哪里看看，不到三十就能买一瓶，陈年卡纳酒会贵一点，不过你们地球人也不像会买。”

“他们卖威士忌吗？”惠子把塑料碗放回桌面上。

“不仅卖，还自己酿，给别的店送货呢。”老大娘摆摆手，“我倒是一点都尝不出威司机有什么好喝的，现在什么人都喝，还掺在克林贡咖啡里喝，哦，我倒是对克林贡咖啡没什么意见……”

惠子在按照指示出发之前，在大娘那里买了一小袋米。她受够复制机里做出的饭菜了，她肯定这些机器和进取号或者深空九站上的那些有本质上的区别。她要拿着这袋米回去，命令迈尔斯用随便什么零件变出一个火炉，然后用那个火炉煮粥吃，在他倒在床上抱着酒瓶昏迷不醒的时候。

到了酒铺门前她还有点疑惑，因为这里看起来就像是个最普通的干货店，除了塔拉芋头干就是各种菌菇干，直到说明她是“卖粥的婆婆”介绍来的，店主才放下一串准备推销给她的干瘪瘪的蘑菇，脸上绽放出笑容。

“这就好办了，请来店后，地球女士。”他推推后门，纹丝不动，直到弯起膝盖，朝把手上狠狠顶了一把。门后探出一张横着医疗眼罩的脸，另一只眼睛盯着他俩，空洞洞地发愣。

“我才出来两分钟，锁什么门？要来突击检查我往哪跑？”说完他又转过身，赶快向惠子解释，“当然不会有突击检查的，以前的老习惯了。现在不仅没人来检查，就是大人物，有时候也来这里买酒呢！”他把门全部推开，一胳膊把看门的独眼龙赶到一边，把惠子请到门后。她这才发现这一间店铺要比外面看起来的大得多，堆满了柜子，但柜子上面堆的依然是灰扑扑的干货食材。店主跟着她走进来，把一排柜子朝旁边推了推，露出了后面的门。

“底下就是酒厂了，您可以进去挑选，买完了可以从后面的小门出去，直达旧图书馆。”他点亮了贴在墙上的冷光灯，“我还要看店，就送您到这里了。”

沿着楼梯走下去的时候，惠子心里惴惴不安的，脑子里播放着年轻时候看过的恐怖小说场景，也是同样狭窄的楼梯，同样昏暗的灯光。但楼梯其实很短，一拐弯，她就闻到了浓浓的酒精味。这可以说是她第一次因为闻到酒味而感到舒心。墙壁上的架子上倒放着巨大的酒桶，两个店员正在忙着灌瓶，看到惠子也不理会。于是她沿着架子走了过去，走到酒厂里视野更开阔的区域。她发现这里人其实挺多的，几乎不比室外市场的人少，在狭隘的墙壁之间，甚至给人一种人口密匝的错觉。有一条很长的木头桌子，看起来像是从图书馆里直接拖出来的，被他们用作了付费的柜台。屋里装满了窃窃私语的卡达西人，不是站在柜台后面，就是把脸凑在酒架前面读标志牌。惠子从来没见过这么密密匝匝的卡达西人，凑在这般狭小昏暗的房间里。她就像掉进了蜥蜴罐头里，不过蜥蜴都是活的，转过头来，用他们圆溜溜的眼睛打量她。

她没想到能遇到熟人。实际上，全宇宙里，她熟悉的卡达西人只有那么一两个。能在这里遇见盖瑞克，就像她在异乡的集市上遇到了关东的大米。她看到盖瑞克的时候，他的表情里写着一种呆滞，似乎没反应过来，所以也没搭话，叫她在起初的十秒内以为自己认错了人。但在惠子走近并第二次叫出他名字的时候，他点了点头，“奥布瑞恩夫人。”然后把酒瓶藏在了腋下，腾出手来，像人类一样和她握了握手。

“哇，这可是太巧了。”她笑了笑，然后突然发现自己正站在一个理论上来说违法的厂房里，于是原本自然的笑容不由得变得僵硬起来。盖瑞克倒是笑得很自然，比他以往站在裁缝店门口向她推销时尚长裙的时候还要真诚。惠子还注意到他改了发型，原先的头发留长了，在脑袋后面扎了个小辫，加上他身上穿的宽松长袍，乍一看和卖粥的老大娘几乎没什么区别。

盖瑞克没注意到惠子的掂量，脸上还带着那种松弛的微笑，“在卡达西住了没多久，就能找到这个地方来，奥布瑞恩夫人，我得说，您的侦查能力不由得令人肃然起敬。”他举起一根指头，“也令人同情。在我记忆里，你可是一个倾向于保持清醒和自控的女士。”

“不是我喝，是迈尔斯。”她尴尬地解释，说出自己丈夫有酗酒的习惯，并不比说自己酗酒让人好受。但有什么办法呢？她嫁的是爱尔兰人。而且这个爱尔兰人喝多了之后会像一只吃多了的猫咪一样缩在暖和的地方打盹，发出猫咪一样的呼噜声。盖瑞克听了之后连续点了三次头，动作有些不稳，这才叫惠子反应过来：过去那个更加清醒、更加自控的盖瑞克先生，现在也喝醉了。

“老习惯了，是不是？但愿他喜欢卡达西人酿造的酒。他喝什么？苏格兰威士忌？俄罗斯伏特加？又或者卡达西特有的卡纳？”他举起一根大拇指，惠子觉得他应该想表达人类文化的意思，因为举大拇指在卡达西的意思是“今天下雨”。“虽然比不上以前正规市场上的，但这家的卡纳还是棒极了，喝了以后很暖和，你知道现在的天气有多冷。”

“实际上，迈尔斯喝的就是威士忌。”她感觉谈话的方向十分古怪。换一个场合的话，比如以前那样，他们可以聊聊盆栽种植。再不然，一些类似于“最近过得怎么样”之类的客气话，不也是很好吗？但如果过得好，他们也不会在兜售酒精的地下市场里碰面，盖瑞克不会身着拖沓的长袍，她全身最珍贵的不会是一小袋来自地球的大米。

“唉，那就是他的损失了。威士忌……不明白有什么好喝的。”他晃晃头，“不过也可能是习惯使然，比如我喝卡纳，就是习惯了不想换别的……”他扶着墙坐到一张放开瓶器的小桌子上。

惠子想了想，她不太确信应该继续保持对话，现在的对话毫无意义，但如果她走掉，把盖瑞克丢在昏暗的制酒车间里，同样也不是个好主意。她不知道他保持这种状态有多久了，酒厂的主人管不管这样的酒客？他现在不是在临时政府里面工作吗，缺勤了难道没人注意？他脸颊靠在墙上，说话内容难以分辨，直到他又把头转过来。

“……就尝过威士忌，不行（说这句的时候他同时在摇头，但头转过来之后就被耳朵卡住了转不回去，所以惠子才能听得清之后的话），但是卡纳也难喝，我喝了肚子胀气，听说吃梨可以缓解，你听说哪里有卖梨的吗？哈哈！不用想了，卡达西上一片梨子也没有。作为朋友，奉劝你一句，我喝卡纳的时候你可别和我呆在同一间房间里，除非你带着梨子。”盖瑞克打了个嗝，突然撑开眯缝起来的眼皮。“奥布瑞恩夫人，你怎么在这里？”

“当然啦！你以为我是谁？”惠子闻到一股烂水果的味道，说话的时候小心地屏住呼吸。

盖瑞克躬起身，擦了擦着自己的额头，露出另一种笑容，这种笑容里带着难堪和羞怯，只会出现在那种意识渐渐恢复的酒徒脸上。他用另一只手从屁股和桌面之间摸索出一只硬邦邦的扳手，举起还在打抖的胳膊，把它搁在了一边的酒架上。

“啊哈，我说也不像……您随意看看，这里的酒都不错的。”他继续揉自己头脊侧面皱褶的皮肤，倒没有站起来的意思。“奥布瑞恩先生爱喝威士忌，是不是？”

“你还记得？”惠子眉毛上扬。永远别预估醉鬼的思维方式，他能忘掉站在面前的人是谁，却能想起来酒友的偏好，哪怕技术上来说他和迈尔斯并不是真正一起喝酒的酒友。

但盖瑞克显然没理解她的意思。“当然记得了！迈尔斯·奥布瑞恩，把爱尔兰带到深空九站。”他继续说，“当年你不在的时候，他可是把夸克的库存都喝光了。哦，这话是不是不该跟你说？”他用三根指头捂住嘴，抬起眼睛笑，手指拦住了另一个差点漏出来的酒嗝。

惠子轻轻地耸肩，“他后来都交代了。”

“那他有没有交代，他把我亲爱的医生都带坏了？”他抬起的眼睛又看向别的方向，“以前他用鸡蛋大小的酒杯，之后换成装啤酒的大玻璃缸，最后直接对着酒瓶喝，喝得走路摇摇晃晃，眼睛都没法对焦，特别丢人，还哭鼻子。我真诚地同情你，如果奥布瑞恩先生发酒疯也这个样子……”他用手腕托着下巴，手心扶着脸颊，整个头都架在抵在膝头的小臂上，“不，不，我不想想象这个画面。”他闭眼摇头，手臂被脸颊拽得左右晃动，“除非你觉得……”

“不，迈尔斯属于那种喝多了就犯困的人。”惠子赶紧插话，虽然她完全没必要提供这些私人信息。“我唯一需要担心的就是，他喝多了之后会一脸栽进沙拉里闷死。”她叹了一口气，“实际上，更多情况下他会一脸栽进热滚滚的醒酒汤里，皮肤都会被烫伤，之后他还争辩，‘嘿，我又不是巴希尔！他只要控制自己的代谢速度就能……’”惠子闭上嘴巴，拧起眉头，“唔，这就奇怪了。”

“嗯？”盖瑞克发出混沌的哼声，双手搓揉着眼皮。

“没什么。”不过是这里有人被蒙骗了。惠子不知道自己该看向哪边，佝偻在酒架边上的盖瑞克，还是熙熙攘攘的争相购酒的一屋子卡达西人，脚手架固定的屋檐和墙角，还是集装箱里覆盖着灰尘的空酒瓶。最终她还是把目光投向了盖瑞克。“你住的地方远不远？回去没问题吗？”

“哈，”盖瑞克举起一根指头，“这就不得不提到卡纳的另一个好处了。用不了一会儿，我的头脑就能清醒过来，换回我的正装，然后回到办公室，处理那一堆烦不胜烦的收尸报告。”他抬起头，撞上惠子惊愕的表情，脸上露出营业性的笑容，“当然，这是玩笑，奥布瑞恩夫人，尸体早就清点完了，我现在主要是做基建规划方面的工作……不得不说，这项工作更加令人头疼。”他站起身来，摊手指了指刚才随手放在地上的瓶子，“也就它们能让我脑筋放松片刻了。”

“这些可都是私酒，喝久了可是会烧坏脑袋的。”她提出忠告。

盖瑞克侧过头，眼神里流露出的全是腼腆的责怪。“可瞧瞧您，明知酒精的危害，可还不是为您亲爱的丈夫来购买短暂的逃避了吗？”他摊开手，“除非您知道这不长久，星际舰队的人员都是这样，在这片废墟上熬过一两年，就可以走了。你们已经呆了多久了，有半年了吗？也就是一半的炼狱都过去了。”他从地上捡起酒瓶，拧上瓶塞，“之后就好了。”他把酒瓶递到惠子手里，“在此之前，尝尝卡纳。”

他转身要走，但随即又转回来，“一个问题，有关奥布瑞恩先生说的……”他眼波闪闪发光，似乎已经到了忍俊不禁的边缘，“巴希尔医生能控制他的代谢，是真的吗？”

“啊，这个我也不知道，”惠子抱着酒瓶，耸耸肩，“也许是真的，也许是他编造出来的借口。他以为我会生气什么的，实际上，我不怎么在乎。”她翻翻白眼，忍不住露出笑容。

盖瑞克却不知道怎么回事，看起来却有点怅然若失，但他还是卷了卷长长的袖子，摇着头露出苦笑。“对啊，这种小事，有什么好在乎的。奥布瑞恩夫人，日安了。”他致了一个颔首礼，朝后门走去，被拦下要钱，付钱之后就消失在门框里。

惠子这时候才注意到怀里的酒瓶子有多重，一把又放回到地上。她重新把目光投到墙壁上的酒架上，一直在旁边盯梢的店员又凑了过来。“请问您要……？”

“两瓶威士忌。”她从口袋里掏出留有迈尔斯鸡爪挠过般字迹的纸条，“规格照这个来。”

“这瓶卡纳呢，您要不要？刚才那位大人已经付过账了。”

惠子想象了一下迈尔斯喝完卡纳之后一边打嗝一边放屁的场景，“不要。”她希望自己脸上的嫌恶表情不要太过头，以至于会让这位卡达西人以为她对他们的民族瑰宝有意见。不过他似乎完全没有注意到，一边蹲下来从集装箱里寻找干净瓶子，一边继续朝她推销，“那么葡萄酒呢？不是本地产的，从特殊渠道进的货。哦我们还进了一点清酒，就是地球上一个叫秋田的地方出产的……”

“什么！”惠子瞪大了眼睛。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> This implied relationship might be over-implied that I'm sure everyone reads it will be like "what, where is the relationship" ugh well it's like Julian used to fake drunk & knock Garak's door & cry & do whatever behind the locked door & "I was super drunk let's forget about this mistake"


End file.
